Only For Today
by miss atari
Summary: Short ficlet written for EF - A Tale of Memories. A stormy day for Renji and Chihiro. Mainly canon, and my first attempt with anything involving a het pairing. Read D:


**shortest thing i've probably ever written. the anime itself is sad, but well worth it. i suggest watching it if not seen.**

**anime: ef - a tale of memories.  
characters: renji and chihiro.**

disclaimer - i do not own.

* * *

The sky had turned a darker shade of blue, a tinge of grey complimented it to inform the budding couple that a storm was nearing.

Renji sighed softly, eyes locking onto the fuchsia haired girl beside him. A soft smile plastered upon his face as he remembered the first time he'd met her. The first time, and regrettably the last time in one day's time. In a simply twenty four hours he'd managed to both _gain_ and _lose_ a friendship.

"Chihiro," he whispered, "It looks like it's going to rain." She nodded slowly and turned towards him.

"Renji-kun, lets go now." He grabbed her hand unconsciously, and she blushed.

It would be another ten hours before her memories began to fade, leaving Renji as only a person jotted down in a diary. A diary that would serve as a quick reminder of whom she was.

"Renji-kun," she murmured quietly, twining her fingers with him. Together they marched towards her house, towards the inevitable departure of today's Chihiro, only to be greeted by tomorrow's Chihiro. "Thank you, Renji-kun. I had fun." She tilted her head to side and smiled brilliantly. She couldn't remember a time before her accident that she'd smiled in such a way, or rather, that she'd been especially happy.

"No problem, Chihiro." He in turn smiled, but in the back of his mind he wanted to say so much more. Wanted to express to her how much she actually meant to him. Yet, Renji hadn't been able to meet with that side of himself. It pained him to know that despite having feelings of love for Chihiro, she could never truly grip the concept and thus, understand the feeling like he had.

"I love you," she voiced openly.

Renji halted, pulling on her hand in the process. She turned to face him, "Renji-kun, I love you." He nodded and wound his arms around her small form. So what if she had to write it all down in her diary? So what if he too would soon have to resort to writing their memories together down? As long as she knew how he felt all could be deemed good, worthwhile, even perfect.

"Chihiro, I…" He traced a hand along her cheek, running it gently over the eye patch adorning the side of her face, covering up her bad eye. A misfortune that had left her with only one good eye. Still, she was just like every other girl in any other respect, aside from her thirteen hour memory loss and eye patch. Chihiro, in the eyes of Renji, was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"Chihiro, I.. I.. love you, too." Renji pressed his lips tenderly to hers, kissing her with soft passion. She kissed back and almost as soon as it had begun, she pulled back.

"Renji-kun," she breathed. "We are only lovers for today."

He winced. His inner self threatening to spill tears he'd accumulated over the duration of knowing her. He'd heard those words before, and every time he felt the pain become more unbearable. "I wish today would never end, then."

She blinked, leaning against him for support. "Don't say that. What if tomorrow brings a better day?" A sigh came from her as the rain began to fall lightly. "True. It could be better."

It had to be. The last time he'd had the conversation with her, she decided it would have been best to break-up with him. He hadn't wanted it, and made a point to openly voice that to her. Did she have to be so cold-hearted about their relationship? He loved her, she loved him, and he didn't care that she could only remember him for thirteen hours, didn't care that she had to resort to writing in and reading her diary in order to remember him after her thirteen hours were. To him, Chihiro was the sun and the moon, **his reason for living**.

"It's starting to rain." Chihiro looked up at the sky, much like how she used to so when she would watch the clouds morph into shapes other than white fluff balls. Before she'd met Renji, looking at the sky symbolized no longer crying, it was a sense of false hope.

"It is," he laughed lightly, linking an arm around her waist.

* * *

**sorry if this isn't exactly up to par, but i wanted to write something for them and this happened. just another day in their lives. anyways, reviews are nice, so plx R&R. n.n; - hands out sweets - no flaming, though if you must D:**


End file.
